bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Auryon Araya
Auryon is an arrancar which has arrived in Las Noches after the 3 year timeskip in the main story. She has no previous ties to the arrancar or Seireitei so she is still making opinions on people. Personal Information Name: Auryon Araya Personality: A recluse, Actaeon has long since gotten used to lonliness and often finds herself craving silence rather than the noise of company. She is not one to easily trust someone, she has seen too much of the evil in the world to be someone who is easily swayed by words. She is brutal with her own words, barely knowing a limit since she has never needed one. Appearance: Standing at 5 foot 6 she is around average height, with long brown hair which she usually wears down. She has a hollow hole on her left clavicle but she keeps it covered with her clothing. She is slim and fast but can still pack a serious hit. She is often considered beautiful by the people around her, something she is not opposed to using to get her own way, but if they seen her ressureccion they would flee in terror. The fractured remains of her mask are along her jawline only. History/Backstory: For a long time Auryon was alone in the world. She was in the human realm on her own, trying to understand who she was. She observed nothing but hatred and anger in the human realm and it slowly but surely ate at her. Through the years, she had become known in the human realm with actually being known. Jack the Ripper was never caught for a reason, the culprit had been Auryon. The clown was that sent a letter to the police had been a thrillseeker. She had pulled him apart too. She had been behind a lot of murders in the human realm, all of which had really just been outbursts of anger. After having travelled the world, she found herself watching a group of Arrancar who opened a garganta to Las Noches. She quickly followed, doing her best to keep out of sight and arrived in Las Noches, eager to find more people like her. Zanpakuto/Ressureccion :::::: Leviatán Leviatán is Auryon’s zanpakuto, a long blade with a golden wrapping on the hilt. The Tsuba appears to be the mouth of a beast with huge teeth. Destripar, Leviatán / Eviscerate, Leviathan When released, the hilt of the zanpakuto grows and Leviatáns jaws appear to open wide and bite around Auryon causing a massive white light to emit. When the light dulls, Auryon’s mask has fully formed as a disgusting jaw of a sea beast with massive teeth. She has armor around her body now, covering her elbows, knees, shoulders, hips and chest. Her blades now appear serrated. Abilities: Auryon can use Sonido, Cero and Ressureccion. Limited to a reasonable amount, not going to flood and submerge Seireitei or Las Noches since that’s just horrible RP and unreasonable. Ressureccion ability 1: Can happen on every 2nd turn, but it requires landing a slash first from her blades. The damage increase isn’t big it just causes more pain. Ressureccion ability 2: If she hits a target, it’s a 5 turn CD, if she misses, she can charge again in 2 turns. Stats: Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches